The Beached-Things
The Beached-Things or BTs are the overarching antagonists of the 2019 open-world sci-fi action video game of Hideo Kojima, Death Stranding. They are extremely powerful and nearly invisible extraterrestrial beings which have somehow "stranded" themselves on Earth following the titular cataclysmic event of Death Stranding. They act as secondary antagonists in the game and often act violently towards anything and anyone living. When attacking humans, BTs kill them by unique means of consumption. History ''Death Stranding'' The extraterrestrial entities known as the Beached-Things are coming from an unknown origin source, yet they have arrived to Earth years prior to the game's main storyline, following the titular destructive event of the Death Stranding, as they have stranded themselves in Earth somehow. They are extremely powerful and nearly invisible and in addition, they are beings to be mostly known as antagonistic towards the living and towards any kind of being that come across them. They are mainly seeking to devour the entire human race, and, later to recolonize the Earth as their own planet. When they are eating humans, they are causing to massive explosions known as the Voidouts, which is leaving large craters behind in the site of a human they have killed, which became their own greatest signature pattern of behaviour, but even though that Sam ,the game's main character, is able to return from a Voidout, he is leaving a larger crater from the point of his death. They are nearly unavailable to defeat so as the game's story has concluded, it is unknown if the BTs have extincted nor disappeared to their respective planet. Types There are 3 different types of Beached-Things as following; Gazers Gazers are floating BTs which are manifesting themselves with the onset of the Timefall. They are having the ability to sense by sound, and thus, are unable to sense Sam while he is immobile and holding his breath. If Sam moves, gazers will disappear and only become visible again once he stops moving. They cannot be killed, but can be temporarily immobilized with a bola gun infused with Sam's blood; while immobilized by a bola, gazers will remain visible to Sam even while he is moving. Hunters Hunters are these kinds of Beached-Things which are mostly sent after Sam once he had already alerted the Gazers. They appear as tar handprints when seeking out prey on their own. Should they be sent to grab Sam by alerted gazers, they will manifest from and attempt to drag him down into the surrounding tar, the success of which is partly determined by the amount of cargo Sam is carrying at a given time. Should they succeed, they will drag Sam away to a catcher-type BT. Catchers These are the most large and gigantic types of BTs ,appearing only when Sam is dragged away by hunters. They are made of antimatter, and if Sam is eaten by one of them, a voidout will be triggered, wiping the nearby area off the map. If a Catcher is defeated, their body will shatter into many chiral crystals. There are 2 currently known types of the Catchers as following: *An unnamed quadruped catcher will pounce around the area of conflict in an attempt to eat Sam. Higgs, the game's main antagonist, has managed to control the ability of manifesting one of those and demonstrated the ability to manifest this type of Catcher. This one appears as a four-legged octopus-like creature. Hideo Kojima, the game's director and creator, is referring to this type of Catcher as 雑魚 (zako, lit. "small fish"), and has noted that it is one of the weakest of Catcher-type BTs. *An unnamed multi-limb catcher is fought by Sam after he is dragged away by hunters in the Japanese release date trailer of the game. Colossal BT Colossal BTs appear as massive humanoid versions of the gazer BTs while also appearing more tangible and solid than that of the ghostly and aetherial form associated with common BTs. Colossal BTs are only capable of manifesting by those with an exponential amount of DOOMS capability such as Higgs. Colossal BTs are stationary and can suck in and consume living beings in its vicinity to cause a voidout large enough to wipe out an entire city. The only way such an event can be prevented is if the victims being pulled into the colossal BT were die before being consumed which is why suicide is considered a more preferable option than to be consumed by the colossal BT. Leviathan A leviathan BT is a massive flying BT taking on the appearance of a whale. They mostly manifest in the Midwestern tar belt and often flies across giant masses of tar created by BTs and occurring timefall. Leviathans are capable of firing chiral lasers and golden gazer-type BTs as projectiles from afar. Because of this, they are considered to be among the most dangerous types of BTs. Gas Bags A unique type of BT that manifests as a large floating pulsating sack with tendrils, more often than not taking the appearance of jellyfish. Gas bags are either attached to the ground or float aimlessly in the air. When an individual gets close enough to a gas bag, it will begin to gravitate towards said individual and, given enough time and a good enough distance towards the individual, it will promptly explode into tar, harming the individual. Powers and Abilities See the Types section. Trivia *Despite the fact Higgs is the game's primary antagonist, they are the overarching antagonsits or Bigger Bads of the game as they have caused or may caused the game's main events. *They similar to the Dementors from Harry Potter universe. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs Category:Tragic